A collection of short stories for Felix x Demetri
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: This are just oneshot or two chapter short stories about Felix and Demetri, some will be slash others just hint. More info inside. Please if you don't like slash pairing (boy x boy) don't read. Warnings: Slash, lemons, mentions of feeding times, torture and killings. Please R&R and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**EgyptAbdydos**: Hi guys, this is going to be a bunch of short stories based on Felix and Demetri, some will be slash, others just friendship with a hint of slash. But what can I say reading and watching the Twilight Saga, I absolutely love this pairing. Also some of this stories might be based on my AU of Twilight world, where the Volturi Members are there because the want to and Aro isn't power hungry person that he is in the movies, he just want to maintain peace and order. Also I know Demetri's gift is finding the "tenor" of someone's mind but in all my stories I put down that he can track down someone's aura, making it impossible for anyone to escape him because your aura is always with you, you can't get rid of it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the ideas.

**Warnings**: Slash, lemons, violence and some cruel scenes.

* * *

**First Meeting **

Demetri watched from his hiding place as Amun...his _creator, _talked to this dark haired man with elegant clothing trying to persuade them to leave and by them he meant the other dark robed people with the dark haired leader named Aro from what Demetri over heard. Demetri sighed and started to walk away but stopped when two dark cloaked figures stopped him, Demetri looked up and saw the emotionless face of a very big, muscular vampire who looked down at him with disinterest.

Demetri fought back the urge to sink into the familiar defensive crouch and bare his teeth at the threat he felt having this giant vampire in front of him.

"What do we have here?" An airy voice said from behind Demetri, causing Demetri to stiffen and fight back the urge to run or growl. "Felix?" The same voice said.

Demetri blinked as the mountain of a vampire grabbed him roughly and turned him around to face the elegant dressed men but more specifically the middle dark hair one who had a friendly smile on his face. Demetri saw his _creator_ looking at the middle man with hidden hatred and glaring at Demetri. Demetri could almost hear Amun's lecture about being caught in the open, about being outside, Demetri kept his face neural. He had enough of Amun's bossiness, enough of Amun's controlling nature, he didn't want this life as a vampire. No, he was taken away from his homeland and brought to this desert without his consult...but why did he stay with Amun you ask...simple Amun told him everything about vampires and he was told that his _creator_ can kill him when he wished without touching him or from a long distance.

"Hello, there young friend, my name is Aro and yours?" Aro asked smiling at Demetri.

Demetri lifted his own crimson eyes to looking into Aro's crimson ones, he kept a pleasent mask on not letting Aro know who uncomfrotable he was feeling having his creator glare at him, being the center of attention and...feeling Felix touch him, it made an electric current go up his arms, down his spin and all over his body making his unbeating heart feel like it was pounding.

"Demetri." Demetri said simply mataining eye contact with Aro, wondering why he was so important, wondering why Amun never mention or talked about Aro, seeing that he knew him very well.

"Demetri, well nice to meet you, what are you doing here Demetri?" Aro asked looking at Demetri with curiosity.

Demetri blinked and looked confused, doesn't he know about creators and creations? He looks older then him in vampire years, surely he would know, right?

"Surely, you know Sir," Demetri couldn't find it in himself to call him Aro. "Creators and creations stay together...at least until your creator doesn't want you then you can leave...or die, seeing that he or she can kill you without touching you and from a distance, no?" Demetri asked utterly puzzled.

Demetri heard Felix growl slightly from behind him, the sound didn't cause Demetri to fear him instead it raised an unknown feel inside Demetri, it made him feel..._nice_? The other two elegant dressed men with Aro frowned and looked at Aro who stopped smiling and had a blank mask on. Had he said something wrong? Did he do something wrong?

"I see, brothers, Felix let him go, I wish to speak to him alone, I'm sure Amun would _love_ to speak with you. No, Amun?" Aro's icy voice reached the others.

Demetri blinked as Felix's grip disappeared making him feel all so alone, more alone then he's ever felt, he almost wanted to cry out to him to come back and hold him again but he stopped himself from doing just that. He missed Amun's flash of fear that crossed his face as the other two elegant dressed men, the guards with them left but Demetri only had eyes on Felix, with every step Felix took away from him, he felt his heart squeezing in on itself and he didn't know why.

"Demetri?" Aro's soft kind voice brought him back to look at him, Aro's face was soft, gentle...parental even.

"Yes, Sir?" Demetri asked mentally scowling at himself when his voice came out a whisper and hurt colored it.

"What Amun said to you is a lie, a vampire doesn't need to stay with their creator. And the said creator doesn't have any power over you in anyway." Aro explained watching Demetri's expression of shock and hope.

"Really?" Demetri asked finally recovering and putting on a pleasant mask again.

"Yes, also Demetri?" Aro said looking at him with kindness, something Demetri hasn't seen from anyone but Amun's mate.

"Yes, Sir?" Demetri asked trying to figure out how or when he'll finally find the courage to leave Amun once and for all and if Aro is speaking to the truth.

"Loving someone deeply gives you courage, being loved by someone deeply gives you strength." Aro said with a mysterious smile.

Demetri blenched and tried to explain with stuttering words that he was not in love with anyone and no one has caught his attention in that way but Aro just listen to him smiling that mysterious smile of his.

"Do not worry Demetri, you'll find your path when your ready." Aro said turing and walking away. "It was a pleasure meeting you and I do hope I'll see you soon." Aro called out to him as he left to find the rest of his coven/family.

Demetri was left feeling embarrassed and confuse, what did Aro mean by that verse of loving someone deeply or what did he mean the he [Demetri] will find his path when he was ready...or what did he mean by I hope to see you soon?

Demetri waited for Amun and his mate leave for they're hunting trip, Demetri was in his room having avoid Amun that whole evening. Demetri looked at the stars and sighed, he closed his eyes to enjoy the night breeze the desert always had only to snap his eyes back open when he saw Felix's face appear. Demetri thought over his conversation with Aro, he now figured out that he liked Felix in a mate type of way, he couldn't say he loved Felix since he just meet him once and didn't even speak to him but he knew he was attracted to him.

"And as much I wish to deny it, I want to see him again." Demetri mumbled to himself, he stood from his window seat and looked around his room before his face harden and he jumped out the window and took off, fallowing Felix's aura, a light honey colored one.

Demetri smiled to him to was the most beautiful aura he's ever seen, he enjoyed follow it. He made it to Greece, he stopped and looked around wondering what he was doing, what if Aro was wrong and Amun could really kill him by just thinking it from a distance away? Was it wroth escaping to see someone you barely knew anything about?,,,Was he wroth it?

_Yes, he is wroth it, I at least want to see him one last time, incase Amun can kill me_. Demetri thought determined, continuing following Felix's aura trail.

Demetri made it to an Italian Village, he looked at the City's gates as he watched from his hiding place close to the walls, he could smell and see the auras of other vampires, including Felix, Aro's and the others that came to visit Amun. Demetri sighed wondering what to so now and was about to turn back when he was grabbed by him shoulder causing him to stiffen and growl in aggression, hoping the other vampire would let him go but instead was turned around and pinned to the wall of the city by his neck.

Demetri breathed in the fimalar scent of fresh pine, regonzing it as Felix, sure enough when he looked up he stared right into Felix's crimson eyes that were narrowed at him, glaring.

"What are you doing here?" Felix growled not happy that Demetri growled at him earlier.

"I..I came to see Aro." Demetri said covering up the fact that it was Felix he had come to see.

Felix studied him and released his grip Demetri's neck before grabbing his arm in a tight hold, pulling him along.

"Alright then, come on, I take you to Master." Felix said.

Demetri let Felix lead him inside the Castle, he then later learn more about the Volturi and what they were to the Vampire Community but most of all he couldn't forget Aro's knowing smile about why he came in the first place and his real reason of joining the Volturi.

"What are you dreaming about, tracker?" Felix's teasing voice washed over Demetri startling him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing at all Felix, ready?" Demetri asked flashing a smile at Felix.

"More then." Felix answered though curious as to what Demetri was thinking.

"Demetri..." Felix began but was cut off by Demetri.

"Not now, Felix, mission first then you can bug me all you want." Demetri said turning his heel and walking away.

"All I want." Felix grinned.

Demetri groaned as he recalled his exact words, this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**EgyptAbdydos**: Hi guys, this is going to be a bunch of short stories based on Felix and Demetri, some will be slash, others just friendship with a hint of slash. But what can I say reading and watching the Twilight Saga, I absolutely love this pairing. Also some of this stories might be based on my AU of Twilight world, where the Volturi Members are there because the want to and Aro isn't power hungry person that he is in the movies, he just want to maintain peace and order. Also I know Demetri's gift is finding the "tenor" of someone's mind but in all my stories I put down that he can track down someone's aura, making it impossible for anyone to escape him because your aura is always with you, you can't get rid of it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the ideas.

**Warnings**: Slash, lemons, violence and some cruel scenes.

* * *

**E una canzone che parla di noi  
Canzone di vero amore amore mio  
Dove la mia fantasia ? la realtà  
Insieme sempre insieme sempre  
Per un'eternità  
Amando vivendo la nostra favola**

Demetri sighed and looked at the bight sunny day in Volturra, Italy, watching the happy humans with a tad of envy. They didn't need to worry about their family going to war...Demetri gritted his teeth, those stupid _Cullens_, why must they always cause the Volturi trouble, why couldn't they just die already?! Why did they have to go a break the most scared rule the Vampire Community has, making an Immortal Child is absolutely forbidden? As much as Demetri wished he could feel joy at getting to kill the Cullens once and for all like Jane, he couldn't show the same excitement as the rest of his coven...his family, his famiglia. He didn't want to loose anyone from this famiglia, he just finally got another family to care about and who cared about him to loose it. No, he wouldn't loose his famiglia, he will fight and kill all those who dared to try and take away something that belongs to him and that's exactly what the Volturi was to him, _his famiglia_.

But most of all he couldn't bare the thought of _Felix_ dying in the fight that was coming up. Demetri gave a soft smile as he heard the familiar melody of "Vero Amore", a famous Italian Opera that never failed to remind him just how much Felix came to mean to him thought the years together.

**Come posso star bene se tu non ci sei**  
**E la verita ? che mi manchi sai**  
**Non so dire tanto ma questo so:**  
**La vita non ha senso senza di te**

Demetri hummed and singed softly to himself unaware that Felix was leaning against the wall of the hallway leading to where Demetri was standing listening to Demetri sing. "La vita non ha senso senza di te." Demetri sang softly. He had to agree life without Felix, the person, the man...vampire he _loved_ would have no meaning. "How I wish I could tell you how I feel, how _much_ I love you." Demetri whispered to himself with a sigh.

"How much you love who, tracker?" Felix asked appearing behind Demetri, feeling slightly angered and sad that _his_ tracker might love someone else.

"Felix!" Demetri exclaimed jumping in the air before turning around to face the tall, muscular vampire known as Felix.

Felix looked at Demetri with his arms crossed and looking at him with such intensity that made Demetri uncomfortable. Demetri looked everywhere but Felix...or tried because his gaze kept going back to meeting Felix's.

"I love someone...in the guard, but I have no idea if..._he_ loves me back." Demetri admitted after a long silence between them.

**Sembra come in un sogno più bella**  
**che mai**  
**E poi il profumo su di te su di me**  
**Dei momenti insieme e l'intensità**  
**M'innamoro ogni giorno sempre**  
**di più**

"He?" Felix question trying to keep the hope he felt down.

Demetri nodded and looked at Felix catching glimpse of hope that went through his eyes before Felix blocked it, Demetri couldn't help but smile softly.

"Yes, he...he's very strong, stubborn, protective, he has a temper but he can be a jokester when he wants to be." Demetri explained smiling when he saw the realization in Felix's eyes.

"You love me, don't you, Metri?" Felix asked softly using Demetri's nickname.

Demetri looked up at him with a smile and nods slowly. "I do, very much, Felix." Demetri said.

"As do I." Felix said pulling Demetri into a kiss.

Demetri gasped and wrapped his arms around Felix's neck, moaning in pleasure when he felt Felix lick his lower lip, opening his mouth letting Felix explore his mouth as he enlaced his fingers through Felix's dark locks. Felix growled in pleasure and explored Demetri's mouth deeply, wrapping his arms around Demetri's waist and bring him closer, and smirked when he felt Demetri's _little_ problem. Felix pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Demetri who had his eyes half open looking dazed, lust and love.

"Maybe we should take this to my room, Metri?" Felix asked kissing Demetri's lips gently.

"Humm...sounds like a wonderful idea." Demetri agreed.

**Canzone di vero amore amore mio**  
**Dove la mia fantasia ? la realtà**  
**Insieme sempre insieme sempre**  
**Per un'eternità**  
**Amando vivendo la nostra favola**

Demetri sighed happily from his place on Felix's chest, content, he loved the feeling of Felix's arm wrapped around his waist making him feel safe and happy.

"Are you alright, Demetri?" Felix asked concerned, he wonder if he was too rough with him while they were making love.

"I'm fine, better then ever, actually." Demetri grinned kissing Felix's lips gently.

"Alright, ti amo." Felix whispered in Italian.

"Ti amo." Demetri repeated laying his head back down on Felix's chest drawing lazy circles.

Demetri thought things over, sure they were still going to go destroy the Cullens and everything but if things turn out okay, he hates to admit this but he'll have to thank them from bring him and Felix together. Demetri sighed and decided to push those thoughts away for right now, and just enjoy the moment of feeling Felix's arms and body close to him, purring slightly and smiled when Felix's answered with his own purr, they were comforting each other, reassuring the other that everything will be just fine.

**Canzone di vero amore amore mio**  
**Dove la mia fantasia ? la realtà**  
**Insieme sempre insieme sempre**  
**Per un'eternità**  
**Amando vivendo la nostra favola**

* * *

**EgyptAdbydos**: I don't own the song, the song's name is "Vero Amore" its sung by Jonathan and Charlotte.

_Here's the English translation:_

_And a song that speaks to us_

_Song of true love, my love_

_Where my imagination? the reality_

_Together forever together forever_

_for ages_

_Loving living our fairy tale_

_How can I feel good if you're not there_

_And the truth? you know that I miss you_

_I do not know much but I know this:_

_Life has no meaning without you_

_It seems like a dream most beautiful_

_than ever_

_And then the scent on you on me_

_Of moments together and the intensity_

_I fall in love every day more_

_more_

_Song of true love, my love_

_Where my imagination? the reality_

_Together forever together forever_

_for ages_

_Loving living our fairy tale_

_Song of true love, my love_

_Where my imagination? the reality_

_Together forever together forever_

_for ages_

_Loving living our fairy tale_


End file.
